


Between These Sheets of Paper

by slash4femme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trauma, brief mention of WWII and related non-con, cuddlng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland wants to have sex with Lithuania, he totally does, but the process of healing is a slow one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between These Sheets of Paper

Lithuania’s hands are gentle, that at least is one thing that hasn’t changed. They had always been gentle as Lithuania cared for the animals, cooked in the kitchen, did the washing up, mended Poland’s tunics. They had been gentle when Lithuania touched Poland, whether it was a quick touch on the shoulder as they worked together in the fields or as he held Poland close at night. The only time Poland can remember Lithuania not being gentle towards him was when he tried to take Vilnius. Even then Poland could see in Lithuania’s eyes that he hadn’t wanted to hurt Poland, that it had broken his heart to do so.

Lithuania’s hands are still gentle. Larger then Poland’s, warn and callused but still soft as they kneed dough or hold a cooking spoon. Poland sits that the kitchen table of his own apartment and watches Lithuania move around the kitchen. Watches Lithuania’s hands as he fusses with dinner. Poland feels unbelievably lucky to have the other nation here with him. He feels relieved that Lithuania wants to be here, is willing to spend as much time in Poland’s house as he can spare, just being with the other nation. Poland moves his laptop and papers around on the table, watching the other nation cook and feels a warmth curl in his chest.

Since their independence he and Lithuania have spent a lot of time together. At first it had been rather awkward shy dinners together. After a few years though things had settled between them, and it has seems so natural to fall back into centuries old routines. Not everything was as it had been of course. They hadn’t shared a bed together for more then sleep in almost a hundred years. Poland finds himself dwelling on that a lot lately. Thinking about if it’s something Lithuania wants, something he misses, thinking about if it is something he himself wants. Poland watches Lithuania moves from the table to the stove, watches his hands as he stirs the food, remembers the way those hands had felt against his skin and shivers. He has found himself thinking of Lithuania like that often, has become aroused by the thought of the softness of Lithuania’s hair, the straight hard lines of the other nation’s body. He has found himself longing to touch the places he hasn’t seen or touched in close to a century. They kiss sometimes, and hug a lot but Poland is beginning to feel as if he wants more.

“Polska.” Lithuania turns towards him smiling and Poland’s stomach flutters a little, “would you mind clearing off the table? Dinner’s almost done.”

Poland watches Lithuania all the way through dinner, watches his hands, the way he smiles, pushes his hair behind his ear. Poland does the dishes after dinner while Lithuania takes a phone call from his boss. The evening passes as it always does, warm and comfortable and Poland takes a shower before bed. He stands under the spray and runs soapy hands across his own chest, remembers Lithuania laughing beside him in bed back in the days when they had been united and the house they lived in was the same. Poland turns off the water and towel dries his hair, and pulls on his nightgown. He doesn’t want to live on memories any more; he wants something new to think about on the nights when Lithuania isn’t there. 

When Poland comes out of the bathroom Lithuania is already in bed, reading, dressing in a t-shirt and soft pajama pants. The room feels warm and Lithuania’s hair looks soft against his neck, his lips full. Poland crawls onto the bed and across to kneel beside Lithuania.

“Liet.”

Lithuania looks up from his book a little startled and Poland leans in slowly and kisses him on the lips. Lithuania’s response is both eager and gentle; lips slowly parting and hands coming up to lightly rest on Poland’s shoulders. Poland deepens the kiss, lets his tongue become reacquainted with the hidden places of Lithuania’s mouth and the taste of him. Lithuania hums happily into the kiss and Poland takes a deep breath and presses himself closer against the other nation. Lithuania’s arms gently encircle his waist and pull Poland close, hold him tightly as Lithuania kisses him, and Poland’s hands come up to toy with the other nation’s hair. They pull apart finally both out of breath and more then a little dazed. Poland reaches out to gently trace Lithuania’s bottom lip with his finger and Lithuania’s eyes flutter shut and he shudders.

“I like totally need you tonight.” Poland tells him softly not able to keep the uncertainty out of his voice and Lithuania swallows.

“Ok.” He reaches out and takes one of Poland’s smaller hands in his, kisses along his knuckles. “If you want me, I’m here.”

Poland kisses him again and the hands that gently drift down Lithuania’s body are tentative, and Lithuania shifts on the bed. His hands gently touch Poland’s shoulders, brush against his chest, and touch one nipple through Poland’s pink nightgown so lightly Poland almost doesn’t feel it. He makes a small noise of encouragement though, shifts closer to the other nation and Lithuania gently presses and rubs both of Poland’s nipples through the cloth of his nightgown. The next kiss they share is a little more wet and desperate then it had been before. Poland can feel himself growing hard between his legs and he is dizzy with that thought that this is Lithuania, his Liet, making him feel this way after so long. Lithuania makes a soft noise of need, hands going to unbutton the tiny pearl buttons on Poland’s nightgown. He pushes Poland gently down on the bed, his lips moving down Poland’s throat to suck at the soft skin where throat meets shoulder. Poland can’t help the noise he makes, can’t help writing and spreading his legs because that spot as always been a weakness for him. Then it’s too much. His head spins and he feels slightly sick and room is contracting around him, his own breathing is too loud in his ears and Lithuania seems both very far away and much too close. He must make a noise of distress rather then pleasure and go stiff underneath the other nations touch because the next thing he knows Lithuania has rolled off him to the side. Poland gasps sucking in air as if he’s been drowning.

“Polska.” Lithuania says voice full of concern. “What’s happening?”

Poland’s sees that his hands are shaking as he brings them up on front of his face and curses himself silently. He can’t believe this is happening, after all this time, after he’d wanted this so much. He closes his eyes and takes a long steady breath. When he opens his eyes again and looks to the side Lithuania is watching him, unhappiness and concern etched into his face.

“Polska?”

Poland forces a shaky laugh, “I’m sorry Liet.”

“It’s ok.” Lithuania slowly inches closer to him on the bed and when he reaches out for Poland, the other nation rolls into his arms and buries his face in Lithuania’s warm chest. “Too much?” Lithuania asks, his hands strong and gentle where they rub soothing circles against Poland’s back and Poland nods. Poland feels self-loathing and guilt raise up within him and pushes them both away firmly reminding himself that Lithuania understands this.

“Frank used to order the SS to do things to me when I misbehaved, they . . .” long shaky breath and Lithuania’s face is pressed into Poland’s hair, fitting perfectly in the curl of Poland’s throat. “They knew my body, they knew how to make me come even if I didn’t want to, even when I tried not to . . .” He stops breathing hard as if he’s just run a mile and Lithuania’s hands gently stroke his hair. “I don’t want them to have taken this away from us.” Poland says finally hands fisted in the soft fabric of Lithuania’s t-shirt. Lithuania draws back a little, just far enough to look at Poland fully.

“I love you.” He says finally, voice soft and serious, “after all this time I still love only you. And I thank God that I still have you.” He kisses Poland lightly, gently on the forehead, “our people are healing and one day we will too.”

Poland can’t help it, he burst into tears and Lithuania lets the smaller nation sob into his t-shirt and holds him close. After Poland has cried until he can’t cry any longer, Lithuania hands him a box of tissues and then slides out of the bed and pads into the bathroom. He comes back with a glass of water and hands it to Poland who drinks it greedily. Lithuania takes it back without a word and sets it on the nightstand before getting back into bed and pulling Poland close.

“I totally love you too, you know.” Poland says after a long moment of silence and Lithuania kisses his hair, and Poland snuggles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Hetalia kink meme
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -please forgive my poor editing, I hope anons read and like this anyway.
> 
> -Poland refers to Hans Michael Frank who was Governor-General of part of Poland during Nazi occupation. He was executed for crimes against humanity after the end of the war. 


End file.
